An erasing apparatus is known which erases an image recorded or printed on a sheet with a color-erasable material to reuse the sheet.
In the use of a system which reuses a sheet through an erasing apparatus, an image is printed on a sheet using a printing apparatus which uses a toner or ink composing of a color-erasable material, further, the sheet is filled out with a pen using a color-erasable material. After the sheet is used, the color material recorded on the sheet is erased using the erasing apparatus. After an erasing processing is carried out, the erasing apparatus checks an erasing state, determines the sheet as unsuitable for reuse if there is a defective part on the sheet such as a part is not fully erased and then discharges the sheet to a reject tray, or determines the sheet as suitable for reuse and then discharges the sheet to a reuse tray.
However, the conventional erasing apparatus determines a sheet having a defective part as unsuitable for reuse, which makes it impossible to increase the reuse rate of the sheet.